Vekta
Vekta, was a nation on the server which originally lasted from the summer of 2013 to the late summer of 2014. Currently, Vekta continues under a "new" nation. During it's lifetime, Vekta was a global superpower, the 2nd most powerful nation economically and militarily, behind G. President BANANApeel65 was the leader, except during the reign of RussianFlames in mid-summer 2014, until which he was ousted in late summer by the Vektan people. On November 11th, 2014 the city of Vekta City seceded from G to rebuild Vekta. Founding Originally, BANANApeel65 founded a small port-side town in a swamp biome in the early Summer of 2013. The town joined G. During mid-summer, BANANA's town was abandoned and BANANA founded Vekta-City. Vekta-City joined G for a small time temporarily, until President coolsurdy convinced BANANApeel65 to create his own nation under protection by G, which coolsurdy said would prosper and grow to be a successful nation. History This section summarizes the history of Vekta broken up into several eras: (if you remember any information on any of these eras, please add info. Summer 2013 Summer 2013 Fall 2013 Fall 2013 Winter 2013/14 Winter 2013/14 Spring 2014 TheSirWilliam and HappyHelper1 construct Leadric, becoming the pride of Vekta. As Vekta grows in strength (and arguably reaches the pinnacle of it's power), a wither suddenly attacks Vekta City. Although damage is minimal to the city, much of the outside forest and the defending forces were ravaged. Summer 2014 Early Summer 2014 The Vektan Invasion of Askama took place after G and Vektan relations were resumed. Vekta was outraged at Consul nubsauce of Askama by starting the Askama-IGE War. Askama attacked Trost, owned by ButterEcoli and brother Xenon. The brothers were ex-residents of Annuminas, a town in Askama. The mayor of Annuminas, GondorGuard12, stole items from the brothers including a "diamond sword" among other items. The two brothers were kicked out of Annuminas by GondorGuard12, and then created a fort nearby Annuminas. The brothers broke back into Annuminas, and retrieved their items back after a failed plea to GondorGuard12 asking to return the items to the rightful owners, themselves. After the break-in, Leader nubsauce of Askama declared that Askama had been attacked and declared a manhunt for ButterEcoli and Xenon. The two brothers founded a refugee camp named Trost and nation IGE, on a remote island. Eventually, Askaman Forces found Trost, and declared war on IGE, the nation in which Trost was in. Nubsauce's decision to attack Trost was widely criticized by G and Vektan citizens, however G did not intervene nor stop Askama becuase of the friendly relationship between the two nations. However, President Coolsurdy tried to convince nubsauce not to attack Trost, which failed. BANANApeel65 claimed that brothers ButterEcoli and Xenon were "innocent", and was outraged at Askama for obliterating Trost into a pile of rubble for nothing. Vektan Forces marched into the capital of Askama and eventually nubsauce surrendered. Nubsauce then disbanded his town and nation, and stated he was upset that G did not protect their "ally", Askama. Nubsauce then said he was busy with his outside life and would not let a video game "rule his emotions and stress", so nubsauce left the server. BANANApeel65 felt empathy for nubsauce and said that it was his fault for his leaving, but many people claimed nubsauce would've left sooner or later, if somebody else attacked his nation. Mid Summer 2014 After the Siege of Avanon, multiple towns in the region were destroyed or annexed by Shwon. Avanon had officially been defeated and collapsed. RussiaUnited, leaded by RussianFlames248, also had been defeated in the battle. President BANANApeel65 of Vekta had been considering handing leadership over to another citizen of Vekta, as he no longer felt like running a nation anymore. RussianFlames248 won the support of the defeated people of Avanon, which included Dawnstar, and then joined RussiaUnited. BANANApeel65 agreed to relocate the capital of Vekta to Volgograd, the then capital of RussiaUnited, and the two nations merged. RussianFlames248 was the newly elected leader of the nation, and renamed all of Vekta to RussiaUnited (RU). RussiaUnited had made peace with Shwon after the new state was founded. After the new nation was born, multiple conflicts arose. The Illuzionist Militia repeatedly attacked Dawnstar, a town in RU. RU then declared war on illuzionist. Illuzionist also attacked Donzula, the capital of Shwon also located in the same region as Dawnstar. Illuzionist wanted complete control of the area. RussiaUnited made an alliance with Shwon to destroy Illuzionist and his militia. The Illuzional War spanned over several months, with numerous shaky cease-fires and treaties that halted fighting temporarily. Late Summer 2014 In late Summer 2014, the Vektan people ousted RussianFlames from office. The nation was renamed from RussiaUnited back to Vekta, the capital relocated to Vekta-City, and President BANANApeel65 was put back into office. The Illuzional War continued, but eventually came to stop before the dissolution of Vekta had started. After a few weeks, multiple Vektan towns ran inactive and were abandoned. The dissolution of Vekta had begun. Dawnstar had joined the United Nations, and EnclaveV.2 joined G. BANANApeel65 made the decision to join G, and Vekta-City was back in G again. BANANApeel65 has stated that he plans to stay in G. Return On November 9th, 2014, BANANApeel65 eventually decided to secede from the Government. Unlike its normal policy of trying to keep towns in the nation, coolsurdy recognized VC's independence. On November 11th, 2014, Vekta was reborn. Although it is very young, Vekta has once again taken second place in the strongest economies behind G and is on its way to accept more players to keep the nation going on for months and probably years to come. For more information on the current vekta, click on Vekta (New). The Third Republic On April 18th, 2015, BANANApeel65 once again secedes from the Government to rebuild Vekta for a third time. In this latest "republic", BANANA is now aiming to steer Vekta back to its former prosperity which it had originally achieved. BANANA is also aiming to revert to Vekta's old policy of taking a neutral stance in world conflicts since he believes that joining wars would only make more enemies. Category:Nations